Una noche en Arabasta
by Writter and Swordman
Summary: El amor del capitan sombrero de paja, no solo se limita al mar, algo que los trecientos millones de berries no pueden pagar. oneshot lemon Luffy x Vivi


Una noche en Arabasta es mi primer fanfiction espero les guste yo me considero un buen escritor espero que ustedes tambien bueno los dejo con mi primer one shot

* * *

**Una noche en Arabasta**

Soplaba el viento en Arabasta, la arena hacia que la luz de la luna se viera de un color rosado que quedaba atrapado entre el cabello azulado de la princesa que esperaba parada en el balcón del palacio que apuntaba hacia el mar esperando ver en el horizonte el barco con bandera negra y sombrero de paja, aun recordaba la sonrisa y él animo que siempre le ponía a todo aquel capitán moreno de sombrero de paja.

Cada noche la lluvia mojaba su almohada o eso era lo que creía, pero cada noche el recordar la sonrisa y su despedida silenciosa en el extremo este de la isla, un pinchazo en su corazón le recordaba que tal vez nunca le volvería a ver y que tal vez el amor que ella sentía no seria correspondido y opacado por el amor que el le tenia al océano.

Sin embargo ella guardaba la esperanza de que una noche, escuchar el grito de "¡tierra a la vista!" y ver llegar después al chico sombrero de paja, caminar por la playa que se continuaba con el desierto.

Ella soñaba en que él corriera por el desierto directo al castillo de Alubarna y lanzarse hacia ella diciendo – no sabes cuanto e extrañe- besarla y abrazarla con la fuerza y determinación propias de el capitán.

Pero todo eso era un sueño, ella sabia que aunque volviera nada le aseguraba que él regresara solo, o que él le demostrara el mismo afecto que ella sentía por él, y al recordar esto solo caía profundamente dormida aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Esa noche podría ser diferente.

Era una noche cálida, cosa rara en el desierto, una ventana abierta, el balcón de una princesa, esa era la perspectiva del visitante.

Con tan solo estirar sus brazos llego al balcón y sin hacer ningún ruido, entro en el cuarto de la princesa, se acerco a su cama y observo como a luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de la princesa de cabello azul, su rostro estaba mojado por lagrimas.

Él acerco su mano a su mejilla y la rozo levemente mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿porqué llora princesa?-

El calor de su mano y el olor salado de su piel bronceada terminó despertando a la princesa q atónita no podía creer lo que veía.

-Haz vuelto- exclamo pero sus palabras fueron frenadas por el dedo índice del moreno.

Luffy: -no hagas ruido, podrían atraparme-

Vivi: - pero tengo que decirle a todos que haz vuelto-

Luffy: - no lo hagas-

Vivi: -¿porqué?

Luffy: -por que esta noche no he venido a ver a todos,... esta noche solo he venido a verte a ti-

Vivi: -me siento tan feliz de que hayas vuelto-

Luffy: - y yo de volverte a ver-

Luffy: - no sabes cuanto te extrañe y como después de este tiempo en el mar tus ojos me vuelven a dar aliento-

Vivi: - pero ¿y que pasa con Nami? –

Luffy: -Nami es solo una amiga, tú eres la única a la que quisiera abrazar, verme reflejado en tus ojos y besarte de una manera tan especial que te haga sentir tan intensamente lo mucho que te he extrañado-

Vivi: - me alegra oír eso- y sin dar previo aviso tomo por el chaleco al chico sombrero de paja y lo beso

Luffy despego sus labios lentamente de los de ella y sonrió

Escena Lemon

Vivi le arrebato el chaleco y dejo al descubierto su pecho bronceado y fuerte que al mismo tiempo dejaba ver la gran cantidad de cicatrices que tenia debido a sus aventuras en el Grand Line.

Vivi acariciaba el pecho del capitán mientras él tomaba por la cintura a la princesa y la acercaba a su cuerpo, el paso sus manos a la espalda de ella y comenzó a bajar hasta sus caderas.

La princesa comenzó a desvestirse primero cayo la parte de arriba de una pijama hecha con seda que cubría una piel blanca y suave mas aun que la seda que la cubría a eso le siguió el pantalón dejándola así solo con su ropa interior.

El joven capitán se acerco y se puso a sus espaldas comenzó a besarle el cuello la princesa con un ligero gemido y una sacudida que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, el joven sombrero de paja comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por el abdomen de la joven mientras que la otra jugaba con las manos de la princesa en un reto de caricias.

La princesa se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a acariciar su espalda que era fuerte y marcada con cicatrices llenas de historias que en ese momento no importaban, el moreno comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador de la princesa lo cual dejo al descubierto sus blancos pechos, el pirata comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, ella lo tomo de la cara y lo beso.

No eran necesarias las palabras, lo único que salía de las bocas de ambos eran jadeos, gemidos y besos, el chico la llevo a la cama y ella solo se dejo guiar por su propia pasión, ya en cama ellos continuaron con las caricias y comenzaron el acto con el cual unían sus cuerpos y sentimientos esa noche.

Ambos no podían mas todas las sensaciones liberadas en ese momento llegaron al tope al mismo tiempo y ellos exhaustos, gritaron, sin importar que los escucharan, al sentir como el orgasmo los alcanzaba, no podían mas sus cuerpos estaban llegaron al limite y poco a poco se fueron separando, el aliento de ambos era agitado el sudor en los cuerpos de ambos refrescaba el calor de la pasión que aun sentían, Vivi abrazo al capitán sin decir ninguna palabra y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño provocado por el cansancio y la tranquilidad que tanto su cuerpo y alma sentían.

Fin de la escena

Vivi se levanto de un brinco, recordó el sueño y volteo a la cama esperando ver al capitán moreno pero su sorpresa fue al no encontrarlo, solo le quedaba pensar que lo de anoche solo había sido solo un sueño, desilusionada avanzo al baño a lavarse la cara tal vez así entendería que esa experiencia que sintió a carne viva fue tan solo un maravilloso sueño.

Se lavo la cara y el agua fría se confundía con sus lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos al darse cuenta de que extrañaba mas de lo que ella pensaba al capitán sombrero de paja.

Levanto la cara para verse al espejo y repetirse a si misma que solo había sido un sueño cuando en la esquina superior derecha del marco vio un trozo de papel, el rostro de la princesa lentamente cambio y las lagrimas de dolor cambiaron bruscamente a unas llenas de alegría y el rostro triste se convirtió en uno lleno de esperanza a l leer una carta escrita por cierto capitán moreno que decía:

O mi querida Vivi solo puedo decir que lamento no poder ver tu rostro descansar un poco mas ya que al dormir tan llena de tranquilidad me recuerdas las imágenes de los angeles, quiero pedirte un favor, no me olvides y quiero hacerte una promesa volveré pronto para poder volver a ver tus ojos llenos de vida ojala nuestros caminas no nos llevaran a caminos tan separados pero así tiene que ser por el bien de nuestros sueños recuerda que te amo-.

Atte. Aquel que te ama "Monkey D. Luffy"

P.D. no dejes de pensar en mi que yo no dejare de pensar en ti.

**Fin**


End file.
